This invention relates to a method of reducing the density of silicone foams and compositions therefor.
Silicone foams are known in the art and a spectrum of densities have been made. It would be convenient, however, to have the ability to use a variety of densities, but to accomplish this, one usually is required to make substantial ingredient alterations in the foamable composition. It was entirely unexpected that a class of surfactants could be added to a given silicone composition to decrease the density of the resulting cured foam. Thus, one can use a single composition and obtain a variety of densities.